Pointless Fight v 2
by RusalkaHime
Summary: Well, here I am again, and here's a new Pointless Fight! This time with different characters to traumatize. Today we ask the question, Who would win, the drama queen or the gender bender? Read and find out.


**A/N:**

**RusalkaHime:** Hello again! I'm back with another crazy Pointless Fight. This one involves two new anime and lots more sugary fun. I hope you enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer: **Once again neither I nor my sister Voice claim anything more than this idea and our characters. We do not own Ranma 1/2 and we most certainly don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Now enjoy the Show...I mean the Story...

* * *

**Pointless Fight**

**version 2.0:**

**Hotohori vs. Ranma**

**By: Voice and Rusalka**

* * *

**Voice:** _(stepping into the arena once more)_ Hello everyone, and Welcome back to Pointless Fight! Yes, despite your many protests, we're back once again to fill the air with screams of pain and rage, hopefully someone else's this time. This round, the gorgeous girlie emperor from Fushigi Yuugi vs. the martial artist with his own special secret, Hotohori vs. Ranma! So get to it, guys!

_(Hotohori and Ranma step out from their respective corners and prepare for battle. Hotohori draws his sword, and Ranma shifts to a fight-ready pose.)_

**Ranma:** Ok, girlie-boy, anytime you're ready.

**Hotohori:** I may be beautiful, but that doesn't mean a lout like you can call me a girl.

**Ranma:** Hey, the author's the one who said it, not me. So, are you going to pout or fight?

**Hotohori:** You little wretch!

_(Hotohori rushes at Ranma for a quick sword strike. Ranma sidesteps and punches at Hotohori's face, accidentally catching Hotohori with his thumbnail and opening a slight gash on Hotohori's cheek.)_

**Hotohori:** My face! _(He rushes off to the side, where he produces a compact from midair. He totally ignores Ranma and desperately works on his face.)_ My beautiful face!

**Ranma:** _(looking on in contempt)_ Some fight that was. _(Suddenly he's clobbered with a table from behind and collapses to the ground. Nuriko, in his feminine clothing, enters the arena and rushes over to Hotohori.)_

**Voice:**_ (to the air) _You know, Ranma really should be used to that by now.

**Nuriko:** _(to Hotohori)_ Hotohori-sama! Are you alright? _(Hotohori ignores him and continues working on his face, muttering the whole time.)_

_(Meanwhile, Rusalka, helpful sprite that she is, appears with a bucket of cold water, which she dumps on Ranma in order to revive him. Ranma awakens, sputtering and in girl form.)_

**Ranma:** _(spotting Nuriko)_ Hey you! What's the big idea, jumping me from behind?

_(Nuriko turns to Ranma, does a double-take face fault, walks over, and grabs Ranma's very much feminine chest.)_

**Nuriko:** You're a girl now!!!! How'd you do that? Tell me, or so help me...

**Ranma:** _(forcibly removing Nuriko's hands)_ Hey, you pervert, what's the big idea, grabbing my chest? Get ready to die!

_(With that, a huge fight starts. Nuriko and Ranma pound each other remorselessly, until finally Ranma takes hold of Nuriko's clothing to throw him and rips the top of Nuriko's outfit open.)_

**Ranma:** _(reeling in shock)_ w-w-Wait a minute! You're a GUY?!?!?!? Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick. _(Visibly shaken, Ranma exits the arena at a dead run. Nuriko chases right after him.)_

**Nuriko:** _(running out)_ Hey, you! Come back here! Tell me how you did that! Pleeeeeaaaaaase!!!!!!

**Voice:** _(considering the situation)_ Hmm. Well. I guess that means Hotohori wins. (in her best fight announcer voice) And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, a cataclysmic battle ending in victory for Hotohori!

**Hotohori:** _(finally looking up)_ Huh? _(eventually comprehending)_ I won? _(recovering himself)_ But of course. I am an emperor, after all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a kingdom to run. _(exiting the arena)_ It's strange, though, I don't even remember fighting........

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Voice:** Well, that was odd. Anyway, since Rusalka got so many lines last time, I get to do the next fight announcement! Next up, it's the battle of the morons! Pointless Fight version 3.0, Gourry vs. Nappa! Don't miss it! _(walking away)_ Man that sucked. No one even got thoroughly clobbered. _(stopping and thinking)_ I wonder if Nuriko will ever catch Ranma........


End file.
